Amor a 1ªs cartas
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Hola volvi a las andadas,pero esta vez un fic sobre YGOH y SSC.  Yugioh y SSC no son mios,bla bla bla
1. Chapter 1

Amor a 1ªs cartas

Hola volvi a las andadas,pero esta vez un fic sobre YGOH y SSC.

Chapter1:El chico nuevo

Era una hermosa mañana,los pajaros cantaban,pero Sakura se retraso para ir a la escuela por dormir muy tarde

-¡Llegare tarde!¡Llegare tarde!-Dijo muy asustada

-Calma Saku,si gritas todos te escucharan-Dijo Kero tranquilizandola lo mas que podia

-Espera…..¿¡Y mis libros!¿¡Donde estan mis libros!-Dijo Asustada

En la cocina

-Oye monstruo si no bajas me comere tu desayuno-Dijo su Onii-chan desde la cocina

Llega Sakura hacia la cocina

-Konnichiwa,gomenasay por llegar tarde-Dijo muy apenada

-Konnichiwa hija¿Cómo estas?-Dijo su Otou-san

-Bien Otou-san jejejeje-Dijo su hija

-Oye monstruo,se te hace tarde-Dijo su Onii-chan señalando el reloj

-¡Oh no,me debo ir!-Dijo Sakura y se va rumbo a la escuela

Mientras tanto en Domino

-¡Oigan amigos esperenme!-Dijo un chico misterioso

-Tranquilo Malik-Dijo una chica

-Gomene jejejeje-Dijo Malik apenado y nervioso

-Orale Malik hoy tenes una semana rara-Dijo Bakura mirandolo enojado

-¡No tengo una semana rara,estoy perfectamente bien!-Dijo enojado

-seee see se lo que digas "mentiroso"-Dijo Bakura

-"El mentiroso sos vos Baka"¿Oigan y mi yami?-Dijo Malik preguntando sobre Marik

-Temo decirte que Marik esta de viaje-Dijo Atem

-¿Se fue de viaje?¿¡Y porque no me lo dijo!-Dijo un Malik enfurecido

-Malik tranquilo,estoy segura de que Marik volvera-Dijo Tea calmandolo

-Esta bien me tranquilizo,me debo ir a mi casa,Sayonara a todos-Malik se fue a su casa despidiendose

Entonces Malik encuentra una misteriosa tienda de cartas

-¿Y esa tienda?-Se pregunto y entro

-Bienvenido a la tienda de CLOW ¿En que puedo servirle?-Dijo una vendedora misteriosa

-¿Estas cartas predicen lo que va a pasar?-Dijo Malik mirando una carta misteriosa "La carta de la princesa"

-Esa carta es misteriosa-Dijo la vendedora

-¿Cómo que misteriosa?-Dijo Malik dudoso

-Pues veras en esa carta hay amistad,ilusion,y romance,el que agarre esa carta su alma quedara sellada dentro de ella-Dijo la mujer en un tono frio y eso hiso que a Malik se le erize la piel-Bueno ¿la quiere comprar o que?

-S-si la compro-Dijo Malik con un poco de miedo a la vez

Llega a su casa e inspecciona la carta

-Veamos esa mujer me dijo que la carta tiene una relacion amorosa,y que si alguien la agarra su alma queda sellada dentro de ella…ok lo ultimo que dije me dio escalofrios,Bueno vamonos a dormir-Dijo Malik y se duerme

Mientras en el planeta de Sakura

-Oye Sakura-La llamo Kero

-¿Qué sucede Kero?-Le pregunto la chica

-¿No notas un mal presentimiento?-Le pregunto Kero

-La verdad…..si tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto….-Dijo Saku preocupada

De repente Sakura tuvo una premonicion

Ella vio a un chico misterioso durmiendo sobre una carta clow

Fin de la premonicion de Sakura

-Ese chico….-Dijo Sakura con miedo-Es una carta clow

-¿De que hablas Sakura?-Le pregunto Kero

-No nada nada jejejeje-Le contesto riendo nerviosa

En la mañana siguiente

-¿Qué hora es?-Dijo Malik adormilado-Las 7….je tendre que levantarme temprano

Se fue al baño,se vistio y se fue rumbo al secundario

En el secundario

-Oye Touya-kun,escuche rumores de que viene un alumno nuevo al cole-Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa

Pero Touya no le hiso caso y siguio con lo suyo

De pronto viene la profesora Mizuki con una noticia

-Hola a todos hoy vino un compañero nuevo,se llama Malik Ishtar y es de Egipto-Dijo la profesora presentando al chico

-"Que raro ¿Dónde estan el faraon y los demas?"Hola es un placer-Dijo Malik amable

Mientras tanto en el recreo de la escuela

-Sakura-Dijo su amiga Tomoyo

-¿Si que sucede?-Pregunto Sakura

-¿Vistes a ese nuevo alumno?se ve hermoso-Dijo Tomoyo mirando al chico

Malik llega para hablar con las chicas

-"¿En donde estoy?¿Y quien es esa chica que me esta mirando?,aunque debo admitir que es hermosa,que estoy diciendo,Malik sos un baka"Hola soy Malik ¿Y ustedes?-Les pregunto Malik con una sonrisa calida

-Yo soy Tomoyo y ella es Sakura¿Sakura estas bien?-Dijo Tomoyo mirando a su amiga en las nubes

-"Es hermoso"Ahhhh etto soy Sakura es un placer conocerte-Le respondio nerviosa

-Ohhh miren la hora,debo irme las veo mañana chau-Dijo Malik y se va

-Nunca vi a un chico tan hermoso como el-Dijo Tomoyo

-Ehhh si jejejeje"Que me sucede ¿porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo?"-Dijo Sakura sonrojada

-Sakura te veo sonrojada ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-Si Tomoyo estoy bien,bueno me debo ir a mi casa,nos vemos mañana-Dijo Sakura y se va a su casa

En la habitacion de Sakura

-¡KERO!-Grito Sakura a los 5 vientos

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Le pregunta Kero

-¿Conoces a un tal Malik Ishtar?-Le pregunto la chica

-Bien no conosco mucho al tal Malik pero tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre el….-Dijo Kero preocupado

En la mañana

-Bien conoci a la tal Sakura,pero…..no deben saber que soy un carta Clow o de lo contrario Sakura me sellaria…..-Dijo Malik con miedo en su voz

En la escuela

-Etto gomene-Dijo Sakura acercandose a Malik

-Ko-konnichiwa-Saludo Malik sonrojado-etto ¿queres ir a la plaza conmigo?-Le pregunto sonrojado

-Cl-claro me encantaria-Le contesto Sakura sonrojada-¿A-a que hora?

-¿Qué tal a las 5?-Le pregunto Malik

-Ok es una cita-Le contesto Sakura y ambos se fueron

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:Un nuevo amigo y un nuevo novio

En la casa de Sakura

-¡Hay no!¡Llegare tarde a mi sita!-Dijo Sakura espantada

-Saku tranquila¿Nunca tuvistes una?-Dijo Kero

-Etto….-Las palabras de Kero la congelaron,es cierto,nunca fue a una sita y mucho menos nunca salio con un chico

-Para que no te olvides,tu ropa esta sobre la cama-Le dijo Kero y se fue

-Grax Kero ahora me debo ir-Dijo Sakura y se fue

En el parque,un chico de tez morena esperaba a su novia

-"Ra….¿Y si llego tarde?¿Y si se olvido de la sita?..."-Al decir eso Malik penso lo peor y se dio una cachetada-"No Malik no digas esas cosas rayos…."¿Por qué no le pedi su numero de telefono?-

-Pues no podria dartelo….porque no me se el numero-La voz de una tierna Sakura hiso que se asuste

-¡Sakura!¿Me escuchastes?-Pregunto nervioso

-Solo la pregunta,Gomene por llegar tarde pero no buscaba mi ropa-Dijo nerviosa

-….Bien…¿Adonde quieres ir?-Le pregunto Malik

-…..-Imitando su pose-¡Ya se!Al parque de diversiones siempre quise ir-Dijo Sakura

-Esta bien vamos alla–le ofrece el brazo y la guía hasta su moto, le entrega un casco. El sube primero y luego Sakura- Sujétate fuerte.

-Hai–lo abraza por la cintura, lo que causa un sonrojo en Malik y en ella también, por abrazarlo

- Bueno hemos llegado –anunció Malik al momento que detenía la moto frente al parque y se quitaba el casco.

-¡Kawaiiii!-Dijo Sakura emocionada-No puedo esperar más… vamos! –toma la mano de Malik y lo lleva hacia una pequeña fila para comprar las entradas, mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar dinero al estar cerca de la ventanilla.

-Oh no yo te invite así que yo pago- le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica para evitar que pagara, saca su propio dinero y paga.

- A… Arigato –agradeció volteando un poco hacia otro lado pues sentía un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

- No es nada… -levanta la mirada, pone una mano en posición horizontal sobre su frente para cubrir sus ojos violetas del sol y así poder mirar mejor los juegos- ¿a cuál nos subimos primero?

-….Todos los juegos son divertidos…..ah, ese… quiero ir a ese –señalo hacia los carros chocones, nuevamente lo toma de la mano cual niña pequeña y lo lleva hacia el lugar. Por fortuna llegaron antes que una pareja y fueron de los últimos en poder entrar al juego, tomaron un carrito de color púrpura y el chico tomo su lugar frente al volante.

- ¿Sabes como manejarlo? –le preguntó Malik a lo que recibió una negativa por respuesta- bien, no tiene mucha ciencia, solo tomas el volante y gíralo para donde quieras ir y para avanzar solo tienes que ¡pisaaaarrr! –medio gritó al momento en que Sakura pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo y se estrellaba contra el muro de contención.

-Gomen, creo que me pase–se disculpa avergonzada-¿Cómo volvemos?

- Solo tenemos que… Ra –alguien los había embestido por el lado de Malik- Oye… baka eso me dolió.

- Pero que divertido! –exclamaba Sakura que ya había aprendido a manejar y ahora chocaba con malicia a quien se le atravesara en el camino, recibiendo de vez en cuando golpes de los otros jugadores…

- Ay mi pobre cabecita y cuello –se quejaba Malik dándose un masaje después de haber abandonado el juego- Bakas la próxima los envió al reino de las sombras –gruñó.

-¿Nandato?-Inquirio extrañada

-¿Nani? … no, nada… no me hagas caso… jajaja –repuso rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla con el dedo índice.

- Como digas –se encoge de hombros- y el siguiente juego es… ese! –ahora señala una gran estructura de metal con subidas, bajadas, torceduras y un gran aro cuyo recorrido se hace a través de un largo carro tipo tren.

-¿La… La montaña rusa? –preguntó pasmado.

-¡SIIII!-

Momentos después…

- "_Por todos los dioses del panteón egipcio, esto no esta pasando, yo no estoy aquí_" –pensaba un Malik estando una vez en su lugar, con un rostro pálido.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Sakura al mirarlo

- Ha… Hai, estoy bien –respondió tragando saliva y esforzándose por ocultar su miedo y controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, de todos los juegos ese era el que menos le gustaba.

- ¿Seguro? Yo no te veo muy bien –repuso no muy convencida

- Se… seguro… so… solo estoy un poco ne… nervioso –escucha el clic de los seguros y nuevamente traga saliva.

-No te preocupes todo esta bien –le toma de la mano- oh ya a empezado a moverse –anunció Sakura al sentir el movimiento, el carro avanza lentamente hacia la primer subida, una vez en la cima se detiene-¡Mira Malik ya estamos arriba!

- "_No quiero ver… no quiero ver_" –se repetía mentalmente cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Aquí vamoooooooossssss! –celebraba Sakura

Malik empezó a gritar

Vuelta a la izquierda, a la derecha, torcedura, subida, bajada-¡que divertido!

Era lo único que escapaba de la garganta de un Malik asustado y aferrado al barandal de seguridad.

Una vez en tierra firme…

- Y ahora… La casa del terror!

- "_Nooo_" –pensó Malik hecho un mar de lagrimas.

- No te dan miedo esas cosas verdad?

-Iie… -Malik no le quedo de otra más que negar.

- Bien… ¡vamos, vamos! –lo vuelve a tomar de la mano y lo lleva hasta la entrada, la chica disfrutaba como niño cada juego- mmm ¿que tendrá dentro? –pregunto una vez dentro al momento que se acercaba a un viejo baúl.

- Y… yo… no… no estaría tan… tan se… seguro –el temblor de Malik era evidente, lo que asomaba del baúl era lo que lo había puesto así.

- Co… como? –Sakura volteo y miro el cadáver de una mujer sin vida y asustada corrió a los brazos de Malik

- Ah… ah… ah… por todas las cartas Clow eso ha estado horrible –dijo una vez fuera pero aun se mantenía abrazado a Malik, ambos temblando de miedo.

-S-Si-Malik parecía no soltar a la chica

-Oye Malik…¿Puedes soltarme?-Pidio la chica al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y por la que muchas personas miraban curiosas.

- Ay… go… gomen –inmediatamente se separa de élla y se sonroja- no me di cuenta.

- Jejeje no te preocupes –le dice con una alegre sonrisa- y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

-Bueno….ya se me hiso tarde-Dijo Malik

-Dios mio a mi también-Dijo Sakura y Malik la acompaño hacia su casa-Atigato, fue un gran dia

-Vos querías que fuera asi-Dijo Malik-Oye Sakura

-¿?-Pregunto la chica

-¿Queres ser mi novia?-Le pregunto sonrojado Malik

-Claro que si Malik me gustaría ser tu novia-Lo abraza

-Entonces te veo en el parque mañana-Se besan y Malik se va

Continuara…

Bueno aca los datos de Malik convertido en carta Clow

The Prince: Es el espíritu de Malik en la carta Clow

Historia: The Prince solo aparece en el fic, se hace amigo de Sakura y se enamora de ella

Apariencia: The Prince tiene la forma de un pequeño niño de pelo cenizo, largo y lacio, con esferas en la cabeza y brazos, alas y un vestido extraño tipo princesa

Poderes: Esta carta tiene el poder de mostrar la amistad y el amor Sin embargo, es incapaz de mostrar las verdaderas intenciones. Cuando Sakura conoce a Malik se enamora y se hace amiga de el, pero siente la presencia de una carta Clow. Es una de las cartas que han comprobado tener una personalidad y autonomía, ya que hasta conversa con Sakura, la ayuda y se enamora de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Un nuevo enemigo y la revelacion de Malik

En la casa de Malik

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…."-Pensaba porque hoy se convertiria en una carta Clow

En la casa de Sakura

Sakura se preparo para ir al parque

-Bueno tengo la comida-Dijo Sakura Feliz y vio a Kero en el canasto-¡Kero!¿Que haces hay?

-Sakura queria acompañarte-Dijo Kero quejandose

-Pero esta salida era para Malik y para mi-Dijo Sakura retandolo

-"Hoy conocere al tal Malik…."-Dijo Kero pensando

Mientras tanto

-"Si llego tarde Sakura me mata"-Dijo un Malik corriendo asustado hacia el parque,sin embargo ocurre algo,una extraña aura lo cubre por completo poseyendolo

De vuelta al parque

Una carta misteriosa ataca al parque:La carta The Prince

-Sakura siento una presencia-Dijo Kero al voltear a ver de quien se trataba-¡Pero si es el tal Malik!

-¿¡Malik!-Dijo Sakura al ver a su novio poseido-No puede ser….mi novio es una Carta Clow

Malik se para enfrente de su novia con una mirada vacia y sin brillo en los ojos

-Ma-Malik ese no sos vos….¡Despierta!-Dijo Sakura asustada

Malik empieza a atacarla aun poseido

-¡Sakura sellalo!-Grito Kero

-No…no quiero sellarlo es mi novio y yo lo amo…..-Dijo Sakura triste al mirar a Malik

Malik mira a Sakura muy frio,empieza a recordar todo y siendo una carta Clow despierta poco a poco

-¡Sakura!-Dijo Malik

-¡Malik volvistes!-Dijo Sakura y lo abrazo

-Sa-sakura…..¿Qué me sucedió?...-Dijo Malik apunto de desmayarse

-Malik…sos una carta Clow-Dijo Sakura y Malik se desmayo-¡Malik!

-Hay que llevarlo a tu casa….-Dijo Kero muy serio al verlo

En la casa de Sakura

Sakura le pone un pañuelo en la cabeza a Malik

-Que extraño…la carta en la que esta tu novio es su alma sellada-Dijo Kero mirandolo

-Kero….cuidare de Malik esta noche….vos anda a dormir….-Dijo Sakura muy triste

En la noche,en la habitacion de Sakura

Sakura estaba durmiendo junto con Malik hasta que la carta los llevo hacia donde estaba el

-¿Don….donde estoy?-Dijo Sakura despertando,estaba dentro de la carta donde estaba el alma de Malik

-Por….favor….no quiero morir-Dijo Malik en modo de llanto

-¿Malik estas bien?-Se pregunto Sakura al verlo llorar

-Por….favor…..no me dejes solo-Dijo Malik llorando

-Malik no llores estoy aca…-Sakura lo abraza para calmarlo,pues si el pequeño lloraba del dolor

Malik deja de llorar por el calido abrazo y abraza a Sakura dormido y entonces Malik comenzo a despertar poco a poco

-Sa…Sakura ¿Sos vos?-Dijo Malik adormilado al distinguir la sombra

-Si….Malik soy yo….-Lo abraza a pesar de que Malik es una carta Clow aun lo ama

-No..entiendo….si soy una carta Clow….¿Porque me sigues amando?-Le pregunto el morenito a su novia

-Etto te amo porque sos la 1º persona que conoci en la vida,sos muy amable y te me declarastes…te amo Malik-Al decir eso Sakura lo besa apasionadamente,Malik la besa y regresan a la habitacion de Sakura

-Malik me debo ir a dormir….¿Te podrias quedar esta noche?-Le pregunto la chica

-Si…me quedo…-Le contesto timido

Mientras Sakura dormia Kero llego mirando a Malik desconfiado

-¿Qué?¿Que queres?-Le pregunto Malik al mirarlo

-¿Qué tramas?¿Que es lo que queres hacerle a Sakura?-Kero le pregunto desconfiado

-….Mira no voy a lastimarla,yo soy el protector de Sakura ahora-Malik lo miro desafiante

-Esta bien…confio en vos y confio en que cuidaras a Sakura-Le dijo Kero

-Prometo cuidarla,lo prometo-Dijo Malik y Kero se fue

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitacion

-"Espero que Malik la cuide,no queremos que Sakura sufra"-Dijo Kero muy pensativo

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:Una mañana triste

En la mañana,Sakura despierta

-Buenos dias Malik-kun-Dijo Sakura y nota que Malik esta desaparecido-¿Malik-Kun?

Entonces Sakura empieza a buscarlo por todos lados

-¿Dónde estas Malik-kun?-Dijo Sakura preocupada

Entonces entra Tomoyo a la casa de Sakura

-Sakura-chan ¿Estas en casa?-Dijo Tomoyo al entrar

-Ah hola Tomoyo estoy buscando a Malik-Dijo Sakura

-¿Malik?¿El de la secundaria de tu Onii-chan?-Le pregunto Tomoyo

-No….etto..es mi muñeco-Dijo Sakura mintiendole un poco

-Ok¡Te ayudare a buscarlo!-Dijo Tomoyo feliz y las 2 empiezan a buscar a Malik

Mientras tanto en el jardin

Malik observava las flores con tristeza,extrañaba su planeta y deseaba volver cuanto antes….pero…no queria dejar a su novia

-"¿Me….pregunto…como les va a mis amigos sin mi?...los extraño pero…..no quiero dejar a mi amor sola….."-Pensaba Malik en un mar de lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas

Entonces Malik empezo a cantar una cancion dedicada a su tristeza y a sus sentimientos hacia Saku

Sakura y Tomoyo seguian buscandolo hasta que escucharon una cancion

-Espera Tomoyo la cancion se dirije hacia el jardin-Dijo Sakura y las 2 corrieron hacia el jardin

Malik seguia cantando llorando en un mar de lagrimitas

-¡Malik!¿Estas aca?-Dijo Saku y lo encontro llorando-¿Malik porque lloras?-

-….porque...extraño mi planeta….pero….no..quiero….dejarte-El llanto no lo dejaba hablar

-shh shh tranquilo-La chica le secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo y Malik dejo de llorar

-Sakura ¿Encontrastes a tu muñeco?-Dijo Tomoyo y vio Malik convertido en una carta Clow-Pero si es el chico del secundario de tu Onii-chan-Dijo Tomoyo impresionada al verlo en ese estado

-Guarda el secreto Tomoyo….-Dijo Sakura

-Ok…aunque a decir verdad tu novio se ve tan kawaii con ese vestido que usa-Dijo Tomoyo sonriente y Malik se sonrojo al escuchar ese comentario

-Etto…..arigato-Dijo Malik sonrojado

-Bueno volvamos a la casa-Dijo Sakura y los 3 regresaron a casa

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:Malik vs Li 1ª parte

Esta mañana

-Oye Sakura ¿Estas en casa?-Dijo Li buscandola y se encontro con Malik-¿Oye enano sabes donde esta Saku?

Malik lo mira con odio

-No no la vi-Dijo Malik mintiendole

-Oye enano no me mires de esa manera-Desafiandolo

-¡Vos tampoco y no me agradas!-Dijo Malik yendose sin mirarlo

-Vos tampoco me agradas enano-Dijo mientras se iba Malik

En la cocina

-Oye Sakura¿Sabes donde esta Malik?-Pregunto Kero

-Creo que estaba durmiendo conmigo y despues se fue a hacerme el desayuno-Dijo Saku

-Ok lo voy a buscar-Dijo Kero y se fue a buscarlo

En los pasillos,Malik caminaba tranquilo y se encontro con Kero

-¿Qué pasa Kero-kun?-Pregunto Malik al mirarlo

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto Kero

-Haciendole el desayuno a Saku-Dijo Malik-Me encontre con un tal Li-Dijo Malik con rencor

-¿¡Te encontrastes con el pibe odioso!-Dijo Kero sorprendido

-¿Acaso lo odias?-Dijo Malik

-Si y ademas desconfio de el-Dijo Kero

-Jejejejeje estamos igual amigo-Dijo Malik con una sonrisa siniestra

Ambos sonrien y rien psicopatamente

En la cocina

-Oye Sakura me encontre con un amigo tuyo-Dijo Li

-¿Acaso vistes a Malik?-Le pregunto Sakura sorprendida

-Si y creo que me cae mal-Dijo Li

-¿Por?-Dijo Sakura

-No se desconfio de el-Dijo el chico

Malik entra

-¡Ya llege!-Al entrar ve a Li-¡Pero si sos el chico con el que me cruze!

-¡Y vos sos el enano que me encontre!-Dijo al ver a Malik

-¡No soy enano,solo que me converti en carta Clow nada mas!-Dijo Malik enojado,pues no le agrada que lo llamen enano

-Etto Sakura debemos hablar-Dijo el chico y se llevo a Saku hasta su habitacion

-¿¡Adonde se la llevo ese rufian!-Dijo Malik enfurecido

-Talvez a su habitacion-Dijo Tomoyo

-Ese pibe me da mala espina-Dijo Kero

-Concuerdo con vos amigo-Dijo Malik,los 2 rieron y Tomoyo los mira extrañada

En la habitacion de Sakura

-No puedo creer que seas novia de una carta Clow-Dijo Li

-Espera aunque sea una carta clow lo amo todavia-Dijo Sakura mientras Malik los espiaba(Na:Malik espia)

-Las cartas Clow y los humanos no pueden ser novios-Dijo el chico

-"¿Nandato?"-Penso Malik y una furia incontenible se apodero de el

-Talvez pero yo lo amo y no me podras detener-Dijo Sakura apunto de salir de la habitacion

Li agarra a Sakura del brazo,la chica grito del dolor.

-¡Oye sueltala!-Dijo Malik quien entro a la habitacion para defender a su novia

-Ma….lik-Dijo Sakura al pronunciar su nombre y se desmayo

-¡Sakura!-Dijo Malik y miro al chico con odio

Una esfera oscura lo cubrio por completo y 2 alas se le habian crecido en su espalda

Ahora Malik era muy poderoso y le lanzo 2 esferas a su enemigo

El chico las esquivaba y se la llevo a la torre

-¡Maldicion!-Dijo Malik

-¡El pibe se llevo a Saku!-Dijo Kero

-Voy a salvarla-Dijo Malik serio

-¡No Malik,si la salvas la carta Clow te poseera como lo hizo en el parque!-Exclamo Kero deteniendolo

-No me importa es mi novia y la amo mucho-Dijo Malik consumido de dolor,aun recuerda aquella vez que la ataco

-Esta bien Malik vamos los 3 a salvarla-Dijo Kero transformandose en Kerberos

-Ok Kero-kun vamos alla-Dijo Malik subiendose

-Yo quiero acompañarlos-Dijo Tomoyo en modo de valentia

-Esta bien sube-Dijo Malik dandole la mano para que suba y los 3 partieron en busca de Sakura

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:Malik vs Li 2ª parte y la despedida del angel de la luz:Malik

En la torre del reloj

-Porfavor dejame ir-Dijo Saku capturada en una esfera

-Lo hago por tu bien,no dejare que ese enano loco te destruya-Dijo el chico

-Pero no lo conoces,es muy buena persona-Dijo Saku triste

-Yo vi que te ataco en el parque-Dijo el chico (Na:Lean el chapter 3 y sabran lo que paso)

Saku se quedo petrificada ¿Acaso ese chico vio a Malik atacarla?

-Solo fue una vez,ahora Malik esta conmigo-Dijo Saku defendiendose

-Tendre que dormirte…-Dijo el chico y empezo a dormirla

Mientras tanto,Malik y sus amigos llegan a la torre

-¡Sakura-san!-Grito Malik

-Hola Malik te estaba esperando-Dijo el chico

-¡Tu,devuelveme a mi novia rufian!-Dijo Malik furioso

-Tendras que recuperarla derrotandome-Dijo chico,y lo que los ojos de Malik nunca pudieron ver jamas,estaba su novia en una burbuja oscura

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-Dijo Malik recontra enfurecido en su vida y empezo a lanzarle 3 esferas oscuras a lo loco(Na:Se volvio loco Dx)

El chico se defiende,queria lograr su cometido:Que la carta lo poseyera y que los ataque

-¡MUERE MALDITO MUERE!-Empieza a atacarlo con toda la furia del mundo,de repente los ojos del pequeño se le empezaron a quitarle el brillo,que su mirada quede vacia y que mire a su enemigo muy frio

Aquel chico logro su cometido:Que la carta se active y que Malik los ataque a todos

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya-Dijo Malik frio-recuperare a mi novia y te matare

-Intentalo-Dijo el chico mirando a Malik en ese estado

Mientras afuera de la torre del reloj

-¡Ese pibe logro su cometido!-Dijo Kerberos enojado

-Oh no Malik…...-Dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-Si Malik sigue asi morira…..-Dijo Kerberos preocupado

-Solo hay una manera de detenerlo-Dijo Yue entrando en escena

-¿Asi y como?-Dijo Kerberos

-Facil….hacer que reaccione-Dijo Yue

Mientras en la torre

Malik estaba cansado y malherido,lo habia derrotado y estaba apunto de desmayarse cuando vio a Sakura dormida en la esfera y se conecto con la esfera de Saku para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla y los 2 aparecen en un bosque con un pequeño templo

Sakura despierta

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se pregunto

-Que bueno que hayas despertado-La voz de un dulce Malik la desperto

-¿Malik donde estamos?-Le pregunto la chica

-Estamos en el cielo-Contesta el chibi

-¿El bosque del pequeño templo es el cielo?-Pregunto

-Asi es-Contesto el morenito-Este es el lugar donde he muerto ahora

Mientras en la torre

-Llegamos tarde….-Dijo Yue frio

De vuelta al bosque

-Saku-san debes volver a tu planeta no podes estar en el cielo conmigo-Dijo Malik

-Malik-kun no me dejes llevame con vos-Dijo Saku en modo de llanto

-Yo…tampoco quiero dejarte pero…..aun no estas muerta-Dijo Malik mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrian en sus mejillas

Saku y Malik se abrazan,Sakura entra a una esfera que creo Malik y Malik le da un tierno beso y la esfera se dirige a la torre

Entonces Sakura despierta

-¡Sakura!-Dijo Tomoyo y la abraza

-¿Dónde esta Malik-chan?-Pregunto Yue al notar que Malik no esta con ella

-…Esta en el cielo….al parecer…murio-Dijo Saku triste

En el cielo,Malik lloraba desconsoladamente,extraña a su novia y se reprendio mentalmente por lo que dijo

-"Sos un baka Ishtar no debistes decirle eso ¡GRAN BAKA! Sakura me ama pero yo le dije que no puede estar conmigo ¡QUE BAKA QUE SOY!"-Dijo Malik reprendiendose e insultandose a si mismo-"Si quiero que Sakura me ame solo tengo que crear otra esfera y…..momento….jejejeje sos un chibi diablo Ishtar"

Entonces Malik crea otra esfera para comunicarse con Saku y sus amigos

-¿Malik-kun?-Pregunto Saku

-Si Saku-san soy yo pero comunicandome con ustedes nada mas-Dijo Malik

-Con que vos sos el tal Malik,te agradecemos que cuidaras muy bien de Saku-Dijo Yue

-Si al parecer Saku me hablo mucho de vos,es un honor conocerte-Dijo Malik haciendo una reverencia con su vestido

-Malik ¿Cómo es tu cielo?-Pregunto Tomoyo

-Bueno….mi cielo es un bosque con un pequeño templo-Dijo Malik riendo un poco

-Malik porfavor no me dejes-Dijo Saku

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte-Dijo Malik triste-Saku-san acercate un poco

Sakura se acerca a la esfera donde esta Malik y Malik le da un apasionante y tierno beso,ella le ella termino de besarlo Malik se habia ido y una pluma de sus alas se habia caido al piso

Mientras tanto en Domino

Los chicos en la escuela se sentian muy mal por la desaparicion de Malik hasta que

-Konnichiwa Mina-La dulce y tierna voz de un Malik los habia saludado

-¡Onii-chan te extrañe tanto!-Ishizu lo abrazo pero se cayo

Malik bufo molesto¿Acaso no sabian que habia muerto?

-¿Malik en donde estas?-Le pregunto Atem

-En el cielo he muerto-Dijo Malik serio

-¿Acaso estas con RA?-Le pregunto Bakura

-No no estoy con RA estoy en el cielo-Dijo Malik arto de las preguntas que esos 2 le hacian-Estoy en un bosque donde hay un eclipse de sol-¡Y si dices que soy un egipcio malhumorado te lanzo una esfera!

-Oye chibi egipcio malhumorado tranquilo-Dijo Bakura,pues a Malik no le agrada que lo llamen malhumorado,y Malik de castigo le lanzo una esfera-¡Oye porque hicistes eso!

-¡Es tu castigo por llamarme malhumorado baka!-Dijo Malik enojado

-Tranquilo solo bromeaba no tenes porque tomartelo en serio-Dijo Bakura

-Oye Malik-Dijo Yugi

-¿Hai que sucede?-Le pregunto Malik

-¿Dónde estabas?Te extrañamos mucho-Dijo Yugi apunto de abrazarlo,pero al recordar que Malik esta en cielo no lo abrazo

-Es una larga historia-Dijo Malik-…No voy a tener mucho tiempo tengo que despedirme¿Marik volvio?

-Al parecer le surgio un problema y no puede ir-Dijo Atem-Malik fuiste uno de los grandes amigos que conoci,nunca cambies

-Grax y Atem vos tambien fuistes un gran amigo-Dijo Malik con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa calida

-Malik aunque discutamos,siempre seras mi amigo-Dijo Bakura

-Grax LDT (Na:LDT es Ladron de Tumbas)aunque discuta con vos,te extrañare amigo-Dijo Malik

-Lo mismo digo CT(Cuida Tumbas)-Dijo Bakura

-Te….extrañare Onii-chan-Dijo Ishizu llorando

-Yo….tambien….te…extrañare….Onee-san-Dijo Malik apunto de llorar

-Malik te extrañaremos amigo-Dijo Yugi triste

-A ustedes tambien los voy a extrañar-Dijo Malik apunto de desaparecer

-Oye Malik espera-Dijo Ryou

-¿Sip?-Dijo al ser consumido por las alas

-¿Encontrastes alguna chica linda?-Le pregunto

-La verdad si y es muy hermosa-Dijo Malik-Adios Ryou te extrañare amigo-Y Malik desaparece

-Y yo a vos amigo-Dijo Ryou consumido del dolor

De repente otra pluma de las alas de Malik cayo al piso del cole

En cielo,Malik miraba el eclipse

-Los extrañare a todos…..Sayonara….-Dijo Malik despidiendose de sus amigos

Fin …..


End file.
